The United States Cochrane Center (USCC) in conjunction with Consumers United for Evidence-based Healthcare (CUE) proposes to host two membership conferences and a major Summit conference. Our overall objective is to host a series of in-person and online conferences and meetings related to translating research into practice and policy, with a focus on methodological and technical issues of major importance in the field of health services research. We will accomplish our overall objective by offering the following: 1. One 1-day CUE Advocacy Summit and Membership meeting in Keystone, Colorado (2010); 2. Two CUE Membership meetings in Washington, DC (2009, 2011); 3. Three Steering Committee meetings as well as quarterly telephone calls; 4. Three educational workshops related to the distance-education course titled Understanding Evidence-based Healthcare: A Foundation for Action, held at the annual Cochrane Colloquium. The target audience will be health consumer advocacy groups interested in integrating understanding and interpretation of evidence-based healthcare (EBHC) into their advocacy activities. Didactic sessions, workshops, case presentations, and discussion will be the educational approach. Through person-to-person communication, and the follow-up opportunities for collaboration and discourse, these conferences will bring together and train a core group of committed consumer advocates on the essential elements of EBHC and its translation into action. The aims of our efforts are to: 5. Continue to build a critical mass of US-based consumer advocates trained to use and communicate the essential elements of EBHC. 6. Increase collaboration and partnership between the growing number of CUE member organizations and other groups with scientist-consumer advocacy partnerships, policymakers, consumers, clinicians, government, and payers. 7. Provide online and in-person training on EBHC and critical appraisal of the healthcare literature for consumer advocates; 8. Provide a forum for communication and methodological consultation on incorporating evidence into advocacy activities; 9. Improve the healthcare quality through cooperative efforts to produce clinical evidence; 10. Increase awareness of, involvement in and contribution to the principles of EBHC generally, and the work of The Cochrane Collaboration specifically, among US consumers.